Dead And Gone
by CreatureHanstran
Summary: "Like at any moment, any one of us could be ripped out of someones life forever." Hydra is back one more time, could this be it for SHIELD?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hey, what is up everyone? I am her with a new story for you... Sorry about the content as far as the er... Emotion? I guess... Sorry. I just wanted to wish everyone a (Belated) Happy Holidays... And an early Happy New Year! Anyone got new resolutions? Me neither lol. **

**2015 is my year baby! I am top dog in school! Haha jk**

**Aight, I'll leave you to it...**

**Enjoi!**

**~FallOutHanstran~**

**Chapter 1: The beginning of the end**

"Nowadays it's hard to find somebody to trust." Bobbi said, twirling her staves,

"It was never easy." I said, watching her.

She stopped, "You're right..." She had a look of thought on her face,

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing... I gotta go." She walked away, I sighed and did the same.

Agents passed about, going on their daily business, which was mainly tracking Hydra's moves. I grabbed my purse and car keys, "Heading home?" Tony asked,

"Yeah, I've got someone waiting for me."

He smiled, "Me too, and hopefully she has dinner waiting too."

I elbowed him playfully, "Why don't you try making Pepper some dinner for once?" I asked,

"I did... The kitchen nearly burned down."

I laughed and gave him a hug, "See ya later." I said and walked out of the base.

Seamus had dinner waiting for me when I got home, "Hey babe." He greeted me with a kiss, "How was your day?" He asked,

"Same old same old... You made dinner?"

"Yeah, I made some pizza."

"Make it or order it?" I raised an eyebrow,

"I actually made it this time." He said,

"Ohoho, fancy."

"Can I treat you out to dinner and some wine on the balcony this evening?"

"Sure." I smiled.

Our apartment's balcony had a great view of the sunset over the city, "So what's the occasion?" I asked,

"No occasion, I just wanted to treat the woman I love most in my life out to a nice dinner of her favorite food." He took a sip of wine,

"Well it's very nice." I smiled and ate some food, "You are aware that you are supposed to go in tomorrow right?" I asked,

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me... So I have to get up early because you take forever getting ready?"

"No, and I don't take that long."

"You might tomorrow..." He smirked,

"Seamus, you're so dirty." I smirked back.

The next day our alarm went off, I hit the button to turn it off then rolled back over, Seamus was awake, but not fully conscious. I decided to let him sleep as I went to take a shower. When I got out, Seamus was getting ready, "Hey gorgeous." He pulled me in for a kiss,

"Hey." I smiled,

"Can I see what's under that towel?" He playfully tugged at the towel wrapped around my body,

"Seamus, you saw it last night." I giggled,

"I know, but I can't get enough." I kissed him again, "What do you want for breakfast?" He asked,

"I don't know, surprise me."

"Okay." He left the bathroom, I proceeded to get ready.

Breakfast consisted of omelets bacon, and apple juice... Seamus knew me so well! I took a seat at the small table in the corner, "Some breakfast milady?" He asked,

"Don't mind if I do." I giggled. He put a plate of food and a glass of apple juice on the table in front of me then kissed my cheek, "Thanks." I smiled and started eating. About halfway through the meal my phone rang, "Hello?" I answered,

"Shit... Jess?" Clint said, he sounded pained,

"Clint? Are you okay?" My voice probably sounded more panicked than necessary,

"I'm fine... You have to get here... Now!"

"I'm coming." I hung up,

"What is it?" Seamus asked,

"We gotta go, I think Clint is in trouble." He nodded and we left.

I ran down the hallway when I got to the base, "Jess!" Steve exclaimed,

"Steve, whats wrong? What happened?! Where's Clint!"

"C'mon." He led me down the hallway, I hate when people don't tell me anything.

Steve took me to the Infirmary where Clint was lying in a bed, all bandaged up, "Clint!" I went to his bedside, "What happened?"

"We were... Ambushed by Hydra..." He groaned,

"On your mission?" He nodded, his face was twisted with pain. I grabbed his hand, using my powers to take the pain away, his body relaxed, "T-Thanks..." He muttered,

"Clint, where's Nat?" I asked, she was on the mission with him,

"She's in the ER... She's worse than me..."

I could feel tears welling up in my eyes, "Don't worry Clint, she will be okay." I let go of his hand and left the room.

When I stepped out I noticed everyone standing around, "Guys, what happened? Where's Nat?" I looked at everyone but no one said a word. Tony gave me a look, the same look of sorrow I remember from when my sister died, "No..." I choked out, "No!" I ran off, tears streaming down my face. I fell to my knees down a hallway and broke down, Nat was a good friend, she was my mentor, I looked to her for guidance and now she was just gone out of my life... Just like my sister was.

"Jess!" Tony wrapped me into a hug, "There was nothing we could do... Her injuries were too severe... And she was poisoned." I could hear him choke back a sob.

"Oh Tony!" I bawled into his shirt. He just hugged me tighter, like at any moment, any one of us could be ripped out of someones life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey hey hey! How is errybody today? I had a total nerdy nerd fest updating my story whilst watching the Avengers... **

**Loki tho... 3**

**Enjoy! **

**~FallOutHanstran~**

**Chapter 2: Heartache is Life**

A few days passed and we had a proper memorial for Nat, which was a heartache on its own. I stared out the window, watching the rain fall and the lightning flash across the sky, "It's strange, whenever something sad or tragic happens, the weather seems to fit the mood." Tony said,

"Not now Tony." I muttered,

"Look, I know you're upset, we all are."

"I- I'm not in the mood to talk." I said, walking away.

Clint hadn't been seen since her memorial, I sighed and texted him, '_Everything o__kay?'_ I've never seen Clint cry before... And I couldn't help that seeing him cry would make me do the same. I sat outside his room, "Clint?" I knocked on the door, "Please let me in." No response, with a sigh I got up and walked around.

"Jess?" Seamus asked when I was laying in bed,

"Yeah?"

"Clint will be okay... He just needs some time to cope." He climbed into bed and started rubbing my back.

I rolled over and looked at him, "One will never cope with the loss of a loved one wether they are friends, family, or partners." I rolled back over, "Trust me, I know."

"And you think I don't? I've lost over half my family and every day I still wish they were here... To hear my mom say she loves me again..." He trailed off.

I rolled over and hugged him, "Nobody deserves to lose anyone." I said and kissed him.

A few weeks later nobody said much to anyone, and Clint was gone, physically and mentally, nobody heard from him since Nat... It broke my heart. My dad came on base to help with some investigations and other miscellaneous stuff, "Thanks for coming out dad." I said,

"No problem Jess, anything to help." I smiled, then my face quickly fell, "Whats wrong baby girl?" He asked (still using his nickname for me),

"Dad, do you believe people cope with death?"

He had a look of thought on his face, "I don't know Jess, everyone is different."

"I guess you're right." I nodded, even if it wasn't the answer I was looking for.

Later that day I was cleaning up some files when I noticed a picture fall out of one of them. When I picked it up and turned it over, I nearly had a heart attack. The picture was of me and my sister, so many years ago, I looked at it and realized that I forgot what she looked like. She had the same blonde hair as me but she had pale blue eyes like my mom and a smile shared with my dad. I felt the tears run down my face as I realized that I missed her more than I thought, "Oh Rosa." I wiped dust off of the picture and put it in my pocket, then picked up the file next to it, no surprise, the picture came from my dad's old SHIELD file. With a sigh I put everything away and left the room.

Dinner at the base that night wasn't the greatest, and I wasn't sure why, "This food is bland and flavorless." Tony muttered,

"Yeah." I agreed, "Why is Coulson making us stay the night here?" Everyone shrugged,

"Who knows, all I know is that I'm going to bed." Tony got up and left, I followed him out.

***Many years ago...***

_"Jessie catch me!" Rosa exclaimed to me as she stood on the edge of the swimming pool, "Okay, jump!" She jumped from the side and landed in my arms, "Don't let go!" She held onto my arms, "Don't worry Rosa, I will never let go." I smiled at her, She smiled back. I helped her swim in the shallow end of the pool, she was four and I seven, but she looked up to me like I was a hero, even before I was one. She kicked feet in the water as I pulled her around by her arms, "Jessie look! I'm swimming!" She had the cutest grin on her face, "Yeah, keep going." I smiled. She laughed as I pulled her around the shallow water, when she was tired out we sat on the patio chairs and dried off a little, "Jessie? Can you take me out to the deeper water?" She asked, "Maybe one day when you're older." I said, "As old as you?" "Yeah, when you're as old as me." "Yay!" She clapped, "I love you Jessie!" She hugged me, "I love you too." I hugged her back._

I woke up freaked out and crying, "Rosa..." I choked and looked at the picture, it was all a dream... No, a memory. I got up and paced for a minute before grabbing my water bottle and heading to the bathroom. "Get a hold of yourself!" I told myself as I splashed water in my face. When I walked out of the bathroom there was a distant explosion and the room shook, sending me to the ground, "Dammit!" I got up and headed to the hallway,

"Jess!" Tony said,

"Let me guess, we're under attack."


	3. Chapter 3

**I swear that every time i update it just gets more and more on my nerves!**

**Happy Mothers day to all the moms out there**

**Tomorrow is my 18th birthday! Im going to be a legal adult! YAY!**

**Also, this week is the last week of school for me! So glad to be done because i hate that place... I really do...**

**Oh and I also saw Age Of Ultron Friday, i cried, but theres gonna be a story about that up soon called "Where the Wind Takes Me" so keep an eye out for that.**

**okay, I think I've covered everything so...**

**Enjoy!**

**~CreatureHanstran~**

**Chapter 3: Bringing down the base...**

Hydra never knows when to quit! I growled and used my enhanced powers (which are stronger than before) to take out a line of guys in front of me,

"Jess!" I saw Tony in front of me, "Let's go." He grabbed my hand and led me down a hallway,

"Tony, where is your suit?"

"Never mind, I'll be fine." We went to the command room where the ratio of SHIELD agents to Hydra were about 15 Hydra to 1 SHIELD... The odds were not good. I was fighting off a barrage of agents, one threw something at me that neutralized my powers, I pulled out my gun but there were too many of them. The lights flickered, catching everyone off guard, I took this chance to attack them, they were going down easier than I thought, but I saw Tony helping me, "You cant have all the fun." He said,

"You never asked to join." I kicked a guy down.

We were doing good, protecting each other any way we could, "I think it's clear, let's find the others and get-" there was the sound of gunfire, and Tony fell to the ground,

"TONY!" I knelt down next to him. A single shot to the head was enough to silence Tony for good. I cried as I held him in my arms, "I'm so sorry Tony." The building crumbled around me, I didn't care, but it felt like something was telling me to get out. I sat Tony down and got up, "This is for you Tony." I left the watch he made me next to him and got out of the building.

Life was not the same without Tony, he was my brother, my best friend. I fiddled with the wrist band he gave me that was an Iron Man suit of my own, "What do I do Tony? Everything is falling apart... I'm so lost without you... What do I do..." I overlooked the cliff where Tony's Malibu house once stood, "Where did it go wrong?" My eyes trailed from the ocean to the ground. Something flashed in the sunlight, I walked over and picked it up. It was a picture frame, containing a picture of Tony and I from the day we first met...

***Many Years ago***

_"Do you think Tony will actually be here?" Jennifer asked,_

_"Duh, it's his benefit, he has to come." I drank my glass of champagne, (I was fourteen at the time)_

_"Well I don't see him anywhere."_

_"It can't be that hard to find his handsome face." I peeked over the crowd but didn't see him._

_An hour passed and no sign of him, Jennifer was talking to me when she was interrupted, "Uhm, hello_?" _Jenn and I both froze and turned around slowly. Tony Stark was standing behind us and talking to us. I clenched my fist so hard that my glass __broke in my hand,_

_"Can you excuse us for a second." I turned around with Jennifer, "Tony Stark is talking to us!" I whispered, "Let's not ruin this."_

_"Got it." We turned back around,_

_"Jessica Parker." I held out a hand for him,_

_"Wow, it's an honor, I am a big fan of how you save the world." He shook my hand. Tony Stark... Was a fan of me?! I maintained my cool as he talked to me, "... And maybe you could help me with a project I'm working on." He said,_

_"Sure, I'd love to..."_

I looked back at the picture, "You will not die in vain Tony." I wiped the dirt off of the frame, "It's time that we do something right."


	4. Chapter 4

**YAY! I am officially out of high school which means more time to spend with you guys, my faithful readers and reviewers :)**

**not much has gone on except that I am 18 but im not sure if i posted that in the last update..****. Oh well**

***FUN FACT* it took me 12 hours to clean my room yesterday! (My back hurts from it.)**

**but yeah...**

**Enjoy!**

**~CreatureHanstran~**

**Chapter 4: Not The Size, But the Want**

I paced the living room floor trying to think of something, anything, that could help us. I went over to Clint's apartment, "Clint?" I knocked on the door lightly, "Please, I know you're in there, people are asking where you've been, they say have courage, and I'm trying to, I'm right out here for you, just let me in-"

"Come in, just please stop singing Frozen." He said. I smirked then opened the door.

His apartment was trashed, and he was lying in a heap on the couch, "Clint, what the hell happened?" He didn't answer, "Please, we need you... Tony... He's dead..." I paused, choking back tears, "But... We have to prove to Tony and Nat that they didn't die in vain." I knelt down in front of him. His expression was blank, "Clint... Please, we need you now more than ever... I need you." I started crying.

A pair of arms wrapped around me, "Jess, you are the only girl left who gives a damn about me... I can't lose you... Not like I did Nat."

"Clint... It'll be okay, I promise." I looked up at him and kissed him.

The team was small, just Steve, Clint, Seamus and I. My dad walked in, "I've got a location on Hydras base." He said, add my dad to the team,

"Dad, you can't go... I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'll be fine Jess, I won't sit back and watch everything my parents created go to waste."

I nodded, "Then we go tonight, at nightfall."

We silently made our way through the woods, "The base is heavily guarded, we'll have to get through layers at a time." My dad said. Through the trees we could see bright lights, like a football stadium.

The base looked like a prison or a military compound, steel walls that rose probably 50 feet high were lined with razor wire, guard towers covered the diameter, and spotlights shone everywhere, "How do we get in?" Seamus asked,

"We have to take out the guards first, if we're spotted then we'll all be dead." Everyone looked at Clint, "Can you take them out?"

"Yeah, it looks easy enough." He climbed up in a tree and took aim, taking out all 10 guards,

"Nice one Clint." We headed to the base,

"These doors are pure steel, how do we get through?" Steve asked,

"Get ready for a fight." I said and used my telekinesis to pry the door open by force.

That was when the alarm started and the real fight began.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Another chapter for yew! I don't have much to say today so...**

**Enjoy!**

**~CreatureHanstran~**

**Chapter 5:** **Foreshadowing couldn't hint this one...**

We ran in full force, and they ran towards us, guns blazing. We fought our way into the base and split up, I was with my dad, "Do you have a plan?" He asked, shooting a man down,

"Yeah, kill every one of these assholes."

"Sounds like a plan." We fought our way to the main command center, everyone was there, already fighting... Everyone except Steve.

I jumped in next to Seamus, "Where's Steve?!" I asked over the commotion,

"I don't know, he split and never came back." I didn't know what to say... And I wasn't going to jump to conclusions... Not yet.

The enemies (literally) died down after a good half hour or so, Seamus and Clint got out of the command room, leaving my dad and I to finish, "This is a hell of a way to spend father-daughter time." My dad said, shooting a guy in the head,

"It beats playing catch." I said, freezing a guy. The room emptied, "Was that it?" I asked,

"I guess so-" there was gunfire. My dad fell to the ground,

"Dad!" I went to run to him,

"Don't touch him." A really, really familiar female voice said, "We don't want you making a mistake."

I turned around to see a familiar blonde woman pointing a gun towards me, "Mom?!"


	6. Chapter 6

**You think the last chapter was a shock? Well you obviously haven't read this one ;) im an evil person! Muahaha!**

**Im finally out of high school! 12 years of that place and im finally out! Now its off to college! But that doesnt mean i'll neglect you guys...**

**youre too awesome!**

**Enjoy!**

**~CreatureHanstran~**

**Chapter 6: Foreshadowing couldn't have hinted this one either!**

I stood in shock, my mom... And HYDRA?! "Elizabeth... How could you...?" My dad breathed,

"Don't play dumb Michael, we both knew SHIELD wasn't going to protect us forever. I knew SHIELD would fall eventually, and when Pierce died, somebody had to take over."

"So you'd sell out your own family? What are you gaining from this? From any of this?!" I asked, raged and upset,

"I'm gaining more than I ever would if I stayed with SHIELD. The world, at my fingertips, and all I had to do was wipe out what your grandparents worked so hard to build... That, and you and your friends."

"You would destroy everything you love to have a hopeless dream? How could you?!"

"I'm sorry Jess, but I don't need a family anymore." She fired another shot at my dad, killing him, "Now you are the only thing in my way." She aimed the gun at me,

"You would actually be so heartless as to kill your own daughter? Your own flesh and blood?" I stood up,

"No, because if you valued your life then you will join Hydra. Just think Jess, you and I we could have everything we wanted."

"I have everything I want, and I will never join Hydra!" I threw a ball of fire at her. She anticipated my attack and dodged, I threw another fireball at her, "You killed my father!"

"Yeah, but don't you remember? He was the reason your sister was killed."

"So you kill him?"

"I did what I had to."

I charged at her, "You're an awful mother!" I punched her, she stumbled back,

"I tried reasoning with you, but you're stubborn, like your father!" She went to punch me back but I dodged it and tripped her,

"I would rather be like dad," I grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, "than be a traitorous," I punched her, "piece of shit," punched her again, "like you!" I threw her against the wall.

She landed on the ground with a _thud_, I walked over to her, she wasn't moving but I doubted she was dead. I grabbed the gun off of the floor and pointed it at her, "Enough of your games mother."

"Jessie?" A small voice said from behind me, no one called me Jessie... No one except...

"Rosa?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Its 10:32 am as of right now, but it will probably be later when you read this... I realized now as I sit in the my dark bedroom, that I want to spend the rest of my life in my bed... Its really fracking comfortable...**

**That is all...**

**Enjoy!**

**~CreatureHanstran~**

**Chapter 7: Consequential Consequences**

I turned slowly. Standing in the entrance way was a girl about 17, "No... You were dead..." I was kicked to the ground and dropped the gun.

My mom picked up the gun, "Surprise." She pulled the trigger. A searing pain filled my body, red sticky blood was oozing out of my body, just under my heart. It got harder to breathe, I gasped for air,

"Mom? Why did you-"

"Rosa, this is what happens when you disobey your mom." She started getting up, "Rosa... You know I love you." She walked towards my sister,

Rosa took a step back, "I-If you loved me, then why did you hide me from everyone and make them think I was dead?"

"I did it to protect you, your father would have gotten us all killed if I didn't do anything."

Rosa looked down at me, then at our mom, "You're right mom, I'm sorry." She gave our mom a hug,

"Good girl."

"Ro... Sa..." I strained.

Suddenly I noticed Rosa pull out a knife and stab our mother, "Ack!" Our mom shoved Rosa to the floor and fell, "You little shit!" She exclaimed,

"No good mother would keep her daughter locked away and then try to kill her other one." A pool of blood formed around our mother, "I'm sorry mom." Rosa stepped over her body to a control panel and pressed a button,

"Self-Destruct sequence initiated, 1 minute until detonation." An AI voice said.

Rosa ran over to me and picked me up, I groaned in pain, "C'mon Jessie, lets go." She wrapped my arm around her neck and we limped to the exit. A hand grabbed my ankle, it was my mom, "Hail... Hydra." She muttered then closed her eyes.

Rosa and I made it outside just in time for the Hydra base to explode, "What do we do now Jessie?" Rosa asked as we collapsed to the ground,

"We... Hide." I muttered as the pain became too intense to bear.

I heard a vehicle pull up and foot steps, "Jess!" I heard Seamus' voice,

"Seamus... You're okay..." I smiled,

"Clint and I both are." He kissed my forehead, "Clint we gotta get her to safety." Seamus looked over at Rosa, "Who's this?" He asked,

"That's my baby sister..." I smiled, "Rosalina Parker."


	8. Chapter 8

**So yeah, i really figured that i should get this little tidbit out of the way because I already have the sequel started and I wanted to finish this before i forgot...**

**Srry its short, its just an epilogue**

**Enjoy!**

**~CreatureHanstran~**

**Epilogue: Hiding**

We had established a base underground for SHIELD, it was basically our "last safe place" bunker, if this fell, we'd be majorly screwed. While walking down a hallway I (literally) ran into Pika, "Hey, sorry about Steve." I said, still upset that the old man died, "He died a hero... They all did." She said. We walked together into the Hall of Heroes, where the pictures of fallen SHIELD agents were placed. I walked over to the pictures of Tony and my dad, "Don't worry... One day SHIELD will be back to its former glory." I touched the picture of my dad, "Trust me."


	9. AN: the sequel

**Hey guys just letting you know that the sequel to this story has just been posted (4:50 pm here) its called Shadows and its gonna be awesome... SEE YA THERE!**


End file.
